Without Words
by Passionate Petals
Summary: After a heated arguement with Liz, Caroline finds herself running blindy through a storm only to stop at doorstep of the Mikealsons and of course Klaus is there to greet her. one-shot. (not very good at summaries lol)


Without words

**Okay soooo, this is my first fanfic EVER ! As you can tell from the title there wont be a whole lot a dialogue I hope you guys like it. I've read over this sooooo many times trying to catch every mistake, but im sure there will still be some which i will apologize for before hand. ENJOY !**

* * *

"Caroline, wait!" her mom yelled, but it was too late.

Caroline had already vamped out the house into the pouring storm outside, not even bothering to slam the door on her way out. She could still hear her mom calling her name but she didn't look back, no she wouldn't look back. She didn't want to see the heartbroken look on her moms face.

The rain was falling hard and felt like knives against Caroline's fair skin. She could taste her tears mixing with rain as they both dripped to her lips. She didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't stop. She hated arguing with her mom and they hadn't argued in a while. It felt like they had made so much progress since she turned and now it was like they were back to square one. Everything that had ever gone wrong in her life flooded her mind as the roaring thunder echoed around her.

Caroline hadn't even realized she had been running with her eyes close until she opened them and saw where her feet had taken her. She stood there on the porch trying to make since of it all.

_Why_… _why did I come here?_

_Don't ring the doorbell… _Ding dong.

She rang the doorbell. She could hear the chimes echo throughout the mansion.

_Don't be home…_

Some one was home; she could hear the footsteps slowly descending the stairs.

_Please don't be him… _

Of course, it was him. The door opened slowly and she could feel the warmth of the house fire hit her face. She didn't have to look up to know the tall handsome Hybrid was standing there to greet her.

"Well hello sweetheart," he grinned "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Why did I come here…? _

* * *

Klaus was busy painting in a dream like trance as he listened to the soothing sound of his brush stroke across the canvas which was suddenly broken by the clamor of the doorbell. _Who could possibly want me at this hour,_ he wondered, more annoyed than curious. He hoped it had nothing to do with Elena and her Salvatore lackeys.

As he descended the grand staircase and neared the door, he could hear the broken breaths on the other side. He opened the door slow so that whoever was standing outside his door would get the hint that he was anything but inviting. But when his eyes laid upon the blonde tresses that flapped wildly in the harsh wind he couldn't help but be surprised

_Caroline. _

The door was wide open now and he could see she was in a state of distress, but beautiful nonetheless. She was soaked and he began to wonder how long she had been standing outside his door before actually ringing or why she was out in the rain in the first place.

"Well hello sweetheart," he couldn't help but grin, she was here at his door. Who would've thought?"...to what do I owe the pleasure"

She didn't look up. The rain just dripped and dripped down her face and he watched, mesmerized, as the droplets fell from the ends of her hair.

"Sweetheart, despite this lovely weather we're having...I don't think you should be standing out here in the storm any longer,"

Something was wrong.

"...please," he motioned for her to enter, "do come in."

Finally she looked at him, but she did not budge nor say a word. He moved towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside. They walked towards the couch by the fireplace and he sat her down. Klaus watched as her eyes bore into the fire. _Why didn't she say anything...? Maybe a drink would help her wind down._ Klaus could tell she was tense.

"Can I get you anything to drink Caroline?" He asked ever so sweetly, "blood bag perhaps?"

Normally he was sure he would have received one her famous glares he had grown so fond of but still she said nothing. Caroline just shook her head and continued to gaze into the fire. The Hybrid decided he should get himself a drink; this was going to be a long night.

Despite her request, he returned with a drink for Caroline as well and placed it on the coaster in front of her. Klaus then sat on the couch beside her and rested on the opposite arm while turning to face her, but made sure to leave some space between them. He didn't want to smother her.

The ice clicked against the glass as Klaus lifted his drink and took a sip of his liquor, his eyes never left Caroline. _God she is beautiful, even in her disheveled state._ He marveled at the beautiful blonde vampire sitting and gazing into the fire. Her hair was almost dried now and had crinkled into small waves that clung to her cheek. The fire seemed to create a warm glow around her. Most might've thought the moment to be awkward, two people just sitting there, although to him it was anything but. He just sat there, taking in the beauty that was Caroline.

The last of the rain drops were trickling to her pink lips and settling there only for a moment before falling. How he wished he could taste them. Klaus could have sat there for days marveling at Caroline but she was worrying him. She still had not said a word since arrived. It had become quite frustrating.

"Caroline..." Klaus waited, still no response.

_That's it._ Klaus reached for her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him but still she did not look at him.

"Caroline!" His voiced was raised but he wasn't angry he was worried. Finally she looked up at him and he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please sweetheart, talk to me," he whispered while he pushed back the stray hairs that clung to her skin.

Caroline bit her lip in an attempt to fight the imminent sea of tears from falling, But to no avail. She crashed into his chest and clung to his shirt soaking him with her tears. Klaus was frozen. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He was never any good at these sorts of things, but hearing her sob and feeling her body quake uncontrollably was unbearable. The Hybrid wrapped his arms around her, holding her snug against his chest. He raised one hand and began to stroke her blonde waves as she continued to soak his shirt.

"It's alright sweetheart," he cooed, "It's alright."

Soon the sobs died down and the quakes stopped. Caroline just laid there in his arms. The moment was so surreal he could have held her forever if that's what she needed, but what she needed was to sleep. Klaus slowly pushed the clinging teenager off of him but before he could ask her if she wanted him to take her home she spoke.

"I...I don't...I don't want to go home."

It was barely a whisper but he heard her.

"As you wish love," he smiled.

Klaus reluctantly stood up from their comfortable position and held on to Caroline's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Come on Love, time for bed," he joked.

He wish the circumstances were different, but now wasn't the time to be having dirty thoughts. He just needed to give her some dry clothes, let her rest and hopefully she'd tell him what was wrong in the morning.

He opened the door to his bedroom and allowed her to enter first. Klaus could've easily led her to Finn's room instead and he should have. After all, that was the permanently vacant room, but he much preferred the idea of Caroline taking shelter in his room, getting cozy in his bed, even if he wouldn't be sharing it with her.

The hybrid watched her take in the view of her new quarters and slowly walked towards the large full body mirror that resided on the far left wall of the room. _At least she was moving_, he thought.

Klaus went to his dresser to get her a shirt and some comfortable bottoms. He should've gotten her some of Rebekah's sleepers, but once again the idea of her in his clothes was just much more appealing. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

He walked over to her and handed her the new attire.

"Here you go Love..." he paused and slowly lowered his face to her forehead. His lips hovered over her brow,

"…sleep well," he whispered and kissed her forehead ever so gently. Klaus looked down before he walked away and could've sworn he saw a little smile creep across her lips almost as if to thank him, but perhaps it was just his imagination.

The original hybrid went back to finish his drink. If his heart could beat, it would have been beating out of his chest. It was taking every ounce of control for him not to vamp back up to his room and crash his lips onto hers, but this was definitely not the time.

It seemed Caroline had decided to take a shower. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice till he heard the Squeak of the knob as she shut off the water. Klaus sighed and began to walk back up the grand staircase. He shouldn't have stopped but he did anyway. The door to his bed room wasn't closed all the way and he had caught a glimpse of her thru the opening. Caroline looked so nice in his shirt, he couldn't help but notice the lack of pants in her night ensemble. She was back at the mirror fiddling with her hair. Klaus found it so adorable the way she would put in a bun, pout when it wasn't to her liking, huff, tear it down and start the process all over again. She seemed more like herself now than when he had first laid eyes on her at his front door.

As if it mattered how her hair looked when she was going to bed, he laughed to himself or at least he thought he did but Caroline's head had whipped around in response. He was caught.

They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity but he couldn't look away. He waited to be scolded. Surely she'd be furious, but instead she blushed and her eyes fell to the floor.

_Walk away Klaus._

He ignored his subconscious and proceeded to walk in the room. Klaus couldn't help but notice the dried up tears on her cheeks. She had been crying again and from the looks of it the tears were about to start again. He hurried his pace so he could be there to comfort her again.

"Forgive me Caroline," he whispered into her hair as he held her against his chest once again. He wasn't really apologizing for peeking, but more so because he didn't know what to say. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. For Christ sakes he didn't even know what was wrong. He wished she'd confide in him at least just this once.

He pulled back from her hold just enough so that he could look at her. Klaus curved his finger under her chin and slowly raised her head till her eyes were locked on his. Without even realizing it, he felt his thumb slide across her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her so badly, take her mind off of whatever it was that had plagued her this entire night but maybe that would upset her more. She was still with Tyler after all.

_Ugh! _He scoffed internally. Klaus couldn't wait for the day he would rip the heart out of that defiant little hybrid. His eyes fell to her slightly parted lips and when they did he noticed hers fell to his also. Was her mind in the same place as his?

_Only one way to find out_, he thought and slowly pressed his lips onto hers. The blonde vampire on his lips was neither responding nor fighting his kiss but he figured that was a sign to pull away. That was until he felt her hands snake up and around his neck as she closed the space between them. She was finally returning the kiss and he relished in it. Feeling her body pressed so perfectly against him, her lips melting into his. He knew it would happen one day, but not this soon.

His fingers were tangled in her towel dried waves while his other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. He pulled out of the kiss only to be pulled back by a greedy Caroline. Klaus was running on pure lust now. He deepened the kiss and before he knew it he had Caroline in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he vamped to the unmade bed.

Still holding her, he lowered Caroline onto the bed as they fought to keep their kiss going. Finally Klaus let his arm slip out from underneath her body and placed it on the other side of her head, mirroring his left. Caroline's legs were still wrapped around him as he rested in between her legs. He broke their kiss and looked into the Blonde's hooded eyes. Both the vampire and the hybrid's breathing had become erratic. He looked down when he felt the baby vampire's little hands working their way up his shirt, but still her eyes never left the hybrids. He grinned and went for her neck, kissing and sucking at the tender skin underneath her jaw. A moan escaped her lips.

Caroline worked on removing Klaus's shirt as he worked on hers but it proved to be most difficult, trying to do the same thing to each other at the same time. Klaus made a low growl against her neck and pulled away so he could rip the cotton shirt off her body. He let Caroline do the honors when it came to his shirt and he watched as her eyes studied every line on his body.

Klaus reveled in the moment. He studied every curve on the beautiful vampire beneath him. Everything about her he found beautiful. The way her chest heaved up and down with every breath, the way her blonde waves were sprawled across his pillows, the longing he saw in her eyes that had once been filled with so much pain. She was beauty in its finest form.

The hybrid placed slow kisses up her stomach to her the exposed part of her breasts that weren't covered by the black lace bra he so desperately needed to be rid of. He went for her lips again and kissed her slow and deep and Caroline moaned in his mouth. He felt her hands curl in his locks while he slid his hands down her torso and rest at her hips where he his fingers curled around the lace lining of her underwear, but then he froze.

_What am I doing?_ Klaus was suddenly filled with an emotion he hadn't felt since he was human. It was guilt. Here he was taking pleasure in ravishing Caroline in a state of despair. She had barely said a word to him. Surely she wasn't in her right mind. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this. The last thing he needed was her yelling at him in the morning, more importantly regretting this in the morning. He'd never have a chance that way.

He reluctantly pulled away from her lips, gently kissing Caroline's forehead. He looked at her, still she didn't utter a word but she looked confused. A sigh escaped Klaus's lips. As much as wanted to continue he had to leave.

"Seems I may have gotten a little carried away there Love, " he solemnly chuckled.

Klaus climbed off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. _How could I have gotten so carried away?_ He started to stand, but stopped sudden when he felt her fingers slide up his back. Caroline's fingers snaked their way over his shoulders and he watched them meet and intertwine at his bare chest, leaving her arms dangling around him and her body, pressed against his back. He turned his head slightly, peeking over his shoulder enough to see her resting her head there, a faint smile on her lips. He figured that was probably her way of thanking him for stopping. His eyes rolled at the thought. He wished she wasn't being so mute. Caroline always had a lot to say, that was one of the things he admired about her. Never had she been one to keep her thoughts on hold, even if they were hurtful, so why this silence…? He wondered, but failed to come up with a reason.

"Caroline..." He sighed but before he could say anything else her lips were on his, soft and slow and...passionate. It felt to him as if all her emotions were in that kiss. Without words she was letting him know. Klaus returned her kiss to the same magnitude, hoping she'd feel everything in his kiss the way he had in hers. Klaus turned and cupped her face laying her back to their original position on the bed. _Perhaps this was what she wanted…_

Their tongues danced a never ending dance while Caroline's fingers returned to the dance they started in his hair. Klaus unhooked her bra and they both parted so he could quickly remove the annoying article that blocked their bodies from truly melding_. One more to go._ He attacked her with kisses, retreating and attacking, retreating and attacking.

_Please don't regret this..._

Klaus tugged at her panties and slid them down and off her ankles. Caroline's naked body was a masterpiece to behold. He hoped one day she'd let him paint her. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to protest but still she didn't speak, but her breaths were heavy and her hands started for his belt. Klaus took over from there and let his jeans rest on the floor at the foot of the bed. He climbed on top of her and readied himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, looking for some kind of doubt, fear, anything. But none where there, her eyes were lustful, yet he still wasn't sure. He needed to be sure. He went in for another kiss and she inhaled sharply when she felt his manhood press against her center. His lips went to her ear,

"Caroline," he whispered "I don't want you to regret this."

Her hands cupped his face and a smile played across her lips. He hoped she'd say something, anything, even if she told him to stop it's better than nothing, but instead she just kissed him. A tender little kiss that made him grin. With that he entered her and became engulfed in her warmth. Klaus watched her carefully as he began to thrust inside of Caroline slow and deep. He admired the many lustful faces that made their appearance in response to his movements. Her leg wrapped around him, holding him tight against her. He could feel her nails in his back as he quickened the pace and her moans changed accordingly. The hybrid buried his face in her neck, loving the smell that was Caroline and that's when he heard it, the faint moan of his name in his ear. So faint, if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it. Maybe he was imagining it

"Klaus..."

There it was again.

"Ahh...Klaus"

And again! Each time it was louder and each time his thrusts were more powerful. His grin was wide and wicked. She did want this, she did know what she was doing, and that proved it. Finally he could thoroughly relish this moment. Klaus grabbed for her other leg and wrapped it around his waist giving him a better angle to ravish her like he wanted. He crashed his lips onto Caroline's and kissed her vehemently. The moans that escaped her lips were nothing but sweet music to his ears as he conquered the precious vampire beneath him all through the night.

* * *

Klaus awoke the next morning alone in his bed. The smell of Caroline still lingered in the air. He turned and noticed a paper on his desk that hadn't been there before. It was a note from Caroline:

**Thank you... For everything**

**-Love, Caroline.**

Klaus smiled. He wasn't upset or angry with her. Her silence last night was proof enough that she wasn't quite ready to face her feelings but deep down she knew what she wanted. It would be a big step for her and he would accept that. After all she was vampire and he was hybrid. She had an eternity to come to with her feelings, although he hoped it wouldn't take that long. Then it dawned on him, she still had not told him what was bothering her. Klaus reached for his phone and scrolled trough his limited amount of contacts till he found her name.

**Klaus: Will you ever tell me what it was that plagued you Sweetheart?**

Before he could even set his phone down it lit up. Her reply was so quick it led him to believe she was waiting on a text from him or perhaps... (He liked this idea a lot more) she had been about to text him.

**Caroline: One day…**

That was all it read but Klaus knew that simple reply had a lot more meaning to it.

**Klaus: One day Love…**

He wrote and smiled as he read aloud the last bit of his reply before pressing send,

"**You will be mine**."

* * *

**AHHH ! Soo what did you think? please review, review, review and let me know everything! thoughts, opinions, concerns, i want to know lol**

**Please check out the sequel to this fic! Its called Without Boundaries (:**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
